Setsu ha regresado
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: [Three-Shot] Kyoko se ha golpeado fuerte la cabeza y el personaje de Setsu ha regresado.
1. Chapter 1

Kyoko se encontraba en LME cuando sucedio todo. Estaba con su overol rosado, arriba de una escalera cambiando una lámpara (misión de Love me) cuando la escalera empezó a tambalearse y en menos de un segundo, Kyoko se encontraba tirada en suelo, inconsciente al haberse golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza.

Al despertarse con un dolor muy fuerte detrás de la cabeza, la mano es lo primero que lleva al lugar mientras mira todo el lugar confundida, aunque lo hace sin demostrar ni una emoción.

Nota su vestimenta y hace una mueca de desagrado y más con su color rosa chillón. Desea cambiarse inmediatamente y por supuesto ver a Nii_san.

Sale del lugar y ve muchas personas pasando y algunas que la saludan. Pasa de si y mira a su alrededor con la esperanza de ver a su hermano. Pasa alrededor de unos diez minutos, oyendo como llaman al nombre de Kyoko. Ella sigue deambulando hasta que ve la espalda de Nii_san. Y ella está segura que es él. Lo reconocería sin duda.

— Nii_san —Lo llama y se cuelga del brazo.

— ¿Kyoko? —Pregunta Yashiro pasmado por la acción que realizo. Ren está de la misma forma.

— Me confundes —Contesta tranquilamente— Soy Setsuka Heel. Puedes decirme Setsu.

Los aludidos abrieron sus ojos de par en par al oír su declaración. Ella sin darse cuenta y con una mano en su cintura en una pose despreocupada. Pregunta: "¿Por qué estas vestido así?"

Lo mira de pies a cabeza. Ren se siente desnudo, traga saliva nerviosamente.

— ¿Es un nuevo personaje?

Ren la mira conmocionado aunque un poco se le refleja en su rostro nada que ver con Yashiro que estaba paralizado, al tal punto que una mosca puede revolotear a su alrededor y no haría nada.

— No me mires así Nii_san, al parecer me golpee la cabeza —Le dice tocándose la parte afectada— No recuerdo nada de porque estamos aquí y de porque estoy vestida de esta forma tan ridícula. Además me podrías decir porque mi pelo esta corto y de este modo... —Tocándoselo— ¿Y dónde están mis piercings?

— No te preocupes por eso, te comprare ropa —Le dijo tocando levemente su cabeza— ¿Vamos? —Contesta tranquilamente.

Ella no se movió.

— No voy a salir así —Responde— Ya es suficiente que varias personas me vieron con esta ropa. No pienso caminar más con esto.

Al decirlo y para la sorpresa de los presentes ella comenzó a bajar el cierre de su traje.

 _¿¡Se lo iba a quitar!?_

Se preguntaron con los nervios a flor de piel.

— Kyoko ¡Y-ya para! —Pide Yashiro con un sonrojo en sus mejillas a lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Ella le manda una fría mirada.

— No me llamo Kyoko —Dijo— No me llames así, te lo dije, soy Setsu.

En ese ínterin, en que Yashiro cree que va a morir. Setsu siente un peso en sus hombros. Su hermano se había sacado su saco y la había cubierto con eso.

— Así no te verán —Declara— ¿Mejor?

Setsu no puede evitar sonrojarse por ese gesto mientras esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

— Mejor.

Se hundió mas en el traje y Ren aprovecho para susurrarle a Yashiro.

"Infórmale a Lory sobre la situación" "Seguiré actuando"

Al terminar, comenzó a caminar, tan juntos como si fueran una pareja. Yashiro se quedó estático mientras lo observa y no era el único, todos los que los veían pasar estaban de la misma forma.


	2. Chapter 2

Yashiro no para de gritar internamente con las dos manos en el costado de su cara cuando los pierde de vista, sabiendo muy bien lo que vio. Las demás personas comienzan a cuchichear entre sí, incrédulas por lo que presenciaron.

Mientras tanto, los susodichos, lo primero que hicieron fueron ir a una tienda, comprándose varios pares de ropas para Setsu, todas reveladores. Demasiado para la pobre -ni que fuera tanto- salud mental de Ren. Entretanto ella misma llevaba una de esa ropa ya puesta.

— Nii_san —Llamó— ¿No te vas a poner otra ropa? —Preguntó

— Lo hare cuando lleguemos a casa.

Ella asintió en entendimiento, pegándose a su hermano mientras él, cargaba la gran cantidad de bolsas de las recientes compras. Abrió la puerta de su departamento y Setsu se adentró.

— Voy a bañarme —Anunció Ren, luego de dejar las bolsas cerca de la entrada.

— De acuerdo —Guiñándole un ojo— Hare la comida.

 **...**

Unos minutos más tarde, Ren salió del baño con la bata del baño.

— ¿Ya saliste? —Cuestiono con sorpresa estando cerca de la puerta— Y eso que justo me iba a bañar contigo.

Él trato de no sonrojarse o perder el control ante esas palabras. No quería imaginarse lo que hubiera pasado si se hubiera tardado un rato más.

— En otra ocasión —Le acaricio la cabeza por un momento y fue a su habitación. Con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba, intentando de no demostrar lo que esas recientes palabras provoco en su ser.

Saco el traje de Caín y se lo puso. Al mirarse al espejo se dijo que volvería a ser Caín Heel, hermano de Setsuka Heel.

Al salir de su habitación, se dio cuenta que Setsu se estaba bañando, ante eso tuvo unos minutos respirando tranquilo, intentando no pensar que Kyoko/Setsu se estaba enjabonando en su ducha, evitando que su corazón se le ocurra salir de su pecho.

Al rato, Setsu sale con una pequeña toalla cubriéndola, desvía la mirada sutilmente, intentado que no se note su sonrojo ese que quemaba su piel y su alma y lo mandaba al mismísimo infierno.

Paso cerca de él y tomo ropa de las bolsas de compra. Se las llevo y antes de que ella se decida cambiarse en frente suyo -no sabe si realmente lo hizo-dijo que iba comprarse cigarrillos.

Excusándose y marchándose de allí, así respiraba el aire puro y no de Setsu recién salida de la ducha.

Al poco tiempo, el volvió y la vio cambiada, avisándole de que estaba lista la comida. Comieron y cuando terminaron se sentaron en el sillón.

Juntos muy juntos.

Ren se estaba muriendo, prácticamente se estaba olvidando que debía actuar como Caín ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si la contraparte no lo estaba haciendo.

— Estas actuando extraño Nii_San —Expresó— ¿Estas bien?

Al hacer esa pregunta acerca la frente contra la de su hermano y mide su temperatura.

— Estas un poco caliente —Declara.

Caín asiente dándole la razón, ella, lo ponía de esa forma.

— Voy a dormir.

— Yo también.

Al decir ella eso. Repara en el hecho que solo tiene una cama. Si era de doble-plaza pero...

El mismo se preguntaba donde quedo "Dormiremos juntos, mi brazo será tu almohada" Ahora que era muy real y sabía que Setsu no iba a esquivar ninguna de sus peticiones. Todo se había vuelto muy diferente. Demasiado.

Mientras se debatía internamente, se acostó en su cama, ya dispuesto a dormir para no atacarla si la veía en su pijama. Porque ahora estaba muy seguro que no iba usar pantalones.

Ella había desaparecido, optando ropa para dormir. Una de por sí, muy provocativa, una camisola demasiado corta que dejaba la vista su ropa interior negra con encaje.

Ren no la veía -Y usaba mucho auto control- para no abrir los ojos que cerro mientras fingía dormir, ya acostado hecho un ovillo.

Al sentir que ella se posa a su lado, el mundo se detiene y desea abrir los ojos.

No los hace.

Pero si cuando es de madrugada, no despierta por las pesadillas. Despierta porque desea verla, porque esas pocas horas había dormido como nunca ante lo había hecho.

Las piernas de ella, se entrelaza con su torso, sus brazos abrazan su cuello y su cara, sus labios están muy cerca de los suyos.

Un poco más...

E iba a sufrir un paro cardiaco.


	3. Chapter 3

A los minutos Ren -por increíble que parezca- vuelve a dormir. Al despertar se da cuenta que Setsu no estaba. Se levanta de forma perezosa y se encamina en la sala de estar. Al no encontrarla comienza a preocuparse, al pensar que estaba cometiendo una locura en el exterior y la preocupación menos se fue cuando la ve tirada en el suelo en la cocina. Se había caído de la silla que había usado para tomar los elementos para cocinar.

— Setsu —Llamó zarandeándola suavemente— Setsu.

Sus ojos se remueven y al final se abren.

— ¿Tsugura_san?

— ¿Kyoko?

Ella asintió sin prestarle atención el hecho de que la llamo por su nombre mientras se intenta levantar, tocándose la cabeza con dolor.

— ¿Por qué estoy aqui? —Y cuando se percató de cómo esta vestido Ren, se fijó en su propia vestimenta.

Pegó un grito que dejaría sordo a cualquiera y se hizo un ovillo tratando de cubrirse, al usar, un pijama tan revelador.

— ¿Q-que que paso? ¿Por qué...?

— ¿No recuerdas? —Kyoko negó la cabeza eufórica, enrojecida hasta la medula.

— Cálmate —Pidió, realizando gestos tranquilizadores con las manos— Te explicare.

Eso lo dijo con una voz tan suave que Kyoko no pudo evitar mirarlo con ojos de cachorrito mientras esperaba su explicación. Cuando termino no lo podía creer que con un golpe se había convertido en Setsu, sin que se diera cuenta.

Estuvo un rato en silencio, hasta que se atrevió a preguntar.

— ¿Hice algo fuera de lo usual? —Esa era una pregunta tonta. Lo sabía, no era Kyoko, era Setsu y estar vestida de esa forma era obvio que había hecho cosas fueras de lo usual.

— Solo estuviste muy cariñosa con tu sempai.

Ella inmediatamente se sonrojo _¿Cómo debía interpretar esas palabras?_ No había hecho nada parecido en el hotel _¿Verdad?_ A pesar de que quería saberlo, preguntarlo no era una opción.

No tenía intención de convertir a su sempai en el emperador de la noche.

Estuvieron un rato sin decir nada. Hasta que Kyoko se dio cuenta que era una irrespetuosa. Había invadido su casa, le había causado un montón de problemas y todavía no se había disculpado.

Se puso de rodillas, manos cruzadas sobre el suelo.

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!

Repitió con efusividad. Ren intentaba no mirarla, estar en esa posición, dejaba a la vista, muy bien su trasero. Un sonrojo se instaló en sus mejillas, esperando que acabe para ser un caballero y no rendirse a la tentación de mirar su retaguardia.

— Ya no te disculpes, no es necesario.

Luego de un rato, ella misma se paró.

— Me voy a cambiar —Anunció con las mejillas rojas al estar de esa forma vestida en frente de su sempai. El susodicho, a decir verdad, no le importaba— Debe estar por acá mi overol rosado.

— Lo tiraste.

Kyoko se dio la vuelta mirando a Ren con lágrimas de cocodrilo.

— ¿Qué? —En un hilo de voz.

— No te preocupes, le dije a la trabajadora de la tienda que me lo guarde —Dijo— Cámbiate y nos vamos hacia allá.

Ella lo hizo y el también.

Fueron y cuando ella se puso el overol rosado se sintió Kyoko otra vez. Al salir de la tienda empezó a saltar por la vereda esbozando una gran sonrisa en su cara en dirección hacia la industria.

Ren detrás de ella, no pudo evitar sonreír también, al verla, no a Setsu. A Kyoko, solo a ella.

 **...**

— Me he enterado que Kyoko ha vuelto a la normalidad. Lory estaba sentado en el sillón mirando a Ren fijamente.

— Así es.

— ¿Paso algo que deba enterarme?

Ren estuvo pensando en eso una milésima de segundo, antes de omitir todo y contestar negativamente.

— No sucedió nada.

El suspiro desilusionado.

— Y yo muy considerado no te mande mensajes ni te llame para no interrumpir el momento —Ren entendió el porqué de su falta de preocupación— Bueno me alegro, te estarías aprovechando si hubiera pasado algo.

El joven intento no evocar ningún recuerdo de esa noche.

— Ciertamente es una gran actriz —Empezó Lory mirando hacia la ventana.

Ren lo miro, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

— Dividir a sus personajes como si fuera otra persona, pareciendo como si tuviera otra personalidad en su interior.

Él que lo escuchaba con suma atención. Asintió en respuesta.

— En el futuro tendrá muchos papeles, interpretara muchos personajes y volver ver a Setsu u otro personaje de sus inicios será muy difícil.

— Esta vez fue Setsu ¿Quién sabe, si habrá otra oportunidad y otro personaje haga su aparición? Espero que si eso llega a suceder estés con ella.

Ren asintió.

— Toda mi vida.

 **...**

Kyoko no pudo evitar estornudar como sentir muchas miradas sobre ellas y pues claro, después de todo, solo había pasado un día de que vieron a Kyoko Mogami muy cariñosa con Tsugura Ren.

Algo que no volverá a pasar sino vuelve a ser Setsu o admite sus sentimientos hacia su Sempai como Kyoko. Por ahora, la joven número uno de Love Me tenía que aguantar esas penetrantes miradas -sin saber el motivo- hacia ella, porque nadie iba a olvidar ese momento.

¡Nadie!

A excepción de ella, que ni siquiera podía recordar que había pasado.


End file.
